


Adorable

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunwoo is a good friend and good at giving succinct advice, M/M, Theres alot of laughing and giggling, kihyun is a cute librarian, they are cute, wonho is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: “Ugh?” Hoseok’s thought train came to a sudden break, “UGH?” he screamed.orWhere hoseok falls for an adorable librarian.





	Adorable

Hoseok watched with his chin resting in his palm, how the soft sunlight spilling from the tad worn out curtains made patterns on the boy’s silky black hair. A gush of air flowed through the ajar windows of the library and flipped the pages of the book the boy was reading. Baffled, he looked up from his book, blinked his eyes cutely a few times from behind his stupid round glasses, resting on his small, narrow nose. But his short fringes didn't even budge from where they stuck to his forehead.

Hoseok chuckled, amusedly in his half trance state. Not realising how he was still staring at the boy he laughed at few seconds ago.

Brown eyes from under thick eyelashes flitted to his direction and glared at him. The little mouth puckered into a pout and Kihyun shouted from the far corner, “Lee Hoseok, What's so funny?”

Hoseok just opened his mouth showing his perfectly lined teeth and let out a small “Ugh?” still busy in his train of thoughts and immersed in observing other’s pretty features. And then he snapped out of it when he noticed how the cute librarian now had resorted to staring daggers into him. “Umm nothing,” he stuttered. “Nothing at all.” his lips proceeded to curl into a tender smile. Kihyun rolled his eyes and went back to reading his thick book.

Hoseok looked at the clock and got up from his seat before walking to the register. He put the book over the table. Kihyun looked up at him from behind the table and then down at the book. He shook his head and the soft hair on his crown bounced in their place on his head. Hoseok quelled from cooing at the younger. He was a goner already.

 

Hoseok had been coming to this small library since last few weeks. In his free time during the college summer vacation, he was accommodating to spending his lazy afternoons busy admiring this charming librarian.

Hoseok first came to the library with Hyunwoo when his friend needed to fetch some books for his mother. But then Hoseok kept coming back. He even got a library card for god's sake. Kept reading books (read: pretending to read the dusty books) as he ogled the younger. Hyunwoo came every week to get some books and he introduced him to Kihyun the second time, when Hoseok begged him to with his puppy eyes.

Kihyun with his amicable smile and round rimmed glasses had been taking care of his grandpa’s library over the summer. He got to know alot about Kihyun in their little conversations over the last two weeks. How he is also a freshman in college and he is only couple of months younger than Hoseok.

Formal smiles turned into friendly greetings and to glares and coy smiles from the shorter at Hoseok’s irritatingly blatant interest in the younger, although Kihyun didn't completely dislike all the attention from Hyunwoo's handsome friend.

 

Rapt in staring Kihyun, Hoseok would forget even the genre of the book he picked up sluggishly roaming through the aisles of books. Kihyun would tease Hoseok about it with sarcasm dripping his sharp tongue and coquettish grin adorning his face.

One afternoon Kihyun was dusting the shelves and when he reached the shelf adjacent to where Hoseok had been reading(not really), he snorted. Burst out into laughter after a few seconds. He came closer, grabbed the book and placed it properly again. Hoseok had been reading(not really) the book upside down. Kihyun had muttered "that’s a talent" in an ironic way and had went about with his cleaning. Hoseok had just chuckled like the fool he is.

Kihyun is adorable with his stupid nerdy glasses and short stubborn fringes, his pastel shirts through which his milky collarbones die to peak out. He is playful and flirts back with Hoseok too, quite a few times. Hoseok loves to be around the witty shorter.

 

“Just ask him out? Is it that difficult?” Hyunwoo exclaimed. “It's better than going there everyday and staring like a creep.”

“I'm not a creep, It's called flirting.”

“I don't know much about flirting but _that,_ is a bad flirting.”

“But he likes it.” Hoseok quipped and just got a deadpan in response.

"But what if he says no,” Hoseok whined. “My heart will shatter into pieces, Hyunwoo.”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Hyunwoo grunted, stabbing his piece cake with a fork. He shoved the piece into his mouth. After few moments of observing Hoseok’s extra ass, dramatic expression he tacked on, “Kihyun looks like he is quite fond of you too.” he smiled a faint smile with mouth full of cake.

“You think so?” Hoseok’s eyes widen as he asked hopefully, chewing on his donut.

So after his three weeks of visiting the library (daily) he finally decided to ask Kihyun out at the right timing.

 

Kihyun arched his eyebrows when Hoseok placed another book on the register after two hours of not reading it and staring Kihyun sitting few benches away from his register desk; to get good view. Mostly his usual place by now.

Kihyun smiled, “Did you read this?” he got up holding the fat book.

“Ugh... yeah.” Hoseok lied blatantly like the pro he is.

“Do you want to take it home?” Kihyun asked pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Hoseok looked at the shorter smiling his usual grin, “No. I read it all.”

“All?” Kihyun arched his eyebrows further after looking at Hoseok incredulously.

“Yes.” Hoseok's smile widened in fake triumph.

Kihyun put down the book and folded his arms over it, leaned over the desk dangerously attractively. His protruding clavicle poking out of his sage green shirt if you looked as precisely as Hoseok. “Tell me what happens at the end. What happened to celty?”

“Oh celty.” Hoseok frowned in thought. “She.. she lives happily ever after.” Hoseok blurted out nonchalantly. Because clearly for the life of him he didn't know who this celty was and what happened to the said lady.

Kihyun laughed, “Hoseok,” he said in a sweet voice easing from his laughter. He held up the book in front of Hoseok’s face. “It's a thriller. She dies at the end.”

“Oh. Then she maybe does.” Hoseok rubbed at his neck looking at Kihyun and thinking nobody has looked so joyous at the death of a character before. “Why are you giving out the major spoilers anyway.” He exclaimed.

“You told me you read the book!”

“Well, you and i both know i didn't read that thing.” Hoseok said pulling his lips into a thin line.

Kihyun signed, “I don't understand why you keep wasting your time here everyday if you don't read these.” Kihyun held the book by its spine and put it aside to return it back into the designated shelf later.

“Technically i'm not wasting my time,” Hoseok grinned meekly, a smirk.

Kihyun smiled into his sigh. His eyes darted all over Hoseok’s face from behind his thick rimmed glasses. After a moment he said, “Say, Hoseok.”

“Umm?” Hoseok hummed sweetly, stared back into those doe shaped cute eyes. His lips automatically pulling into an endearing smile and his stomach filling with butterflies.

“Would like to have a coffee or something with me?” Kihyun asked and looked at him gingerly.

Kihyun looked so cute Hoseok wanted to coo. He could look at Kihyun all day, everyday and never get bored. And Kihyun looked so adorable like this, looking at him so carefully. The words that slipped his tongue were so sweet sounding. Wait. “Ugh?” Hoseok’s thought train came to a sudden break, “UGH?” he screamed. “ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT?”

Kihyun instantly suppressed a laugh, “Why you don't wanna go?”

“No. No it just i was supposed to. No. Wait. I mean yes. _Yes_.” Hoseok gulped, clasping at the table tightly. “Yes, let's go. I want to.”

Kihyun chuckled, “What about tomorrow?”

“Ugh?" Hoseok yet again caught dumbfounded, in his panicked gay state, he babbled, "Yes. Tomorrow is good. Tomorrow is nice.”

 

Hoseok almost didn't recognise the boy he would always meet in the library when he reached outside the booth in karaoke place where Kihyun had been waiting for him. Kihyun wasn't really looking that drastically different from usual. He was clad in the normal baby blue t-shirt instead of his pastel shirts, that was carefully tucked from the front in his black slacks. What contrasted from his normal look were his round glasses, that were nowhere to be seen and his hair were not stuck to his forehead like usual.

Kihyun looked at him coyly and his lips pulled into a close to wicked grin when Hoseok came to stand right in front of him, “You almost didn't recognize me.” he said, corners of his lips that had been lifted into a smirk made a way for a toothy smile that Hoseok was swooned by the first time he had seen the young one smiling.

“For a second." Hoseok nodded, smiling faintly he tacked on, "Where are your glasses?”

“I only use them when i have to read. I don't need them usually.” Kihyun answered casually.

“Oh i didn't know that.”

“Well you never saw me outside of the library.” Kihyun smiled.

“Now i am.” Hoseok smiled too.

Kihyun chuckled and pushed the door of the booth. Hoseok went inside after him, “You look great.” he added.

Kihyun simpered, “I know” after a few moments of silence he giggled at Hoseok’s incredulous expression. “You look great too" he said sincerely. "I actually took efforts with my hair, you know. I put gel in it. The fringes are quite boring.”

Hoseok had also took effort finding his tight jeans he was wearing with his black loose shirt, but he wouldn't say that out loud. “You look cute either way.” Hoseok said instead.

Kihyun made a cringing action at Hoseok’s words and the way he said it like a complete sap. But Hoseok knew Kihyun liked it anyway.

 

Hoseok not only came to know how Kihyun looks adorable even without his fringes but also how his reprimanding sweet voice turns more delightful and melodious when he sings. More than half the time Hoseok just sat there and listened to Kihyun sing songs. Watched him getting pleased with himself for scoring ninety plus points on that machine. It was cute.

Hoseok had requested some of the songs himself to which Kihyun had quirked his eyebrows first but smiling in the end, he gave in and sang the songs. Hoseok will never forget this evening.

 

They were standing leaning over to the railing, watching the expanse of Han river in the evening dusk. They had walked a little after spending some time singing in that karaoke place. Kihyun had bought the tickets before Hoseok met him at the place, so after Hoseok insisted on buying them ice cream. They had talked a lot eating the ice cream while they covered the distance to the river.

Hoseok had noticed how Kihyun has a habit of flailing his hands in the air as he talked enthusiastically about music and books. Also he might have talked too cheerfully about his best friend, named minhyuk being the biggest pain in the ass. They laughed a lot too at small things, at anything. First dates you know.

 

But they stood silent after reaching the spot they were now standing at. Admiring the soothing beauty of the river in the chilly but comfortable evening.

"It's nice here." Hoseok murmured, looking far away into the dulling light, breaking the silence. He turned to Kihyun and the calming expression morphed on Kihyun's face was enough for an answer.

 

“Hey, Hoseok.” Kihyun called in a low voice beside him after a few moments.

“What?” Hoseok turned his head.

Kihyun’s hand came up to rest over his nape and pulled him closer catching him off guard. Before Hoseok could register, Kihyun's lips were hitting his gently. Nearly throwing Hoseok into panic but despite the bold move Kihyun had made, his lips were still inexperienced and awkward against his.

Hoseok chuckled. Cupped Kihyun’s face with his hand and kissed back the younger. Soft and chaste at first. A little deeper moments later but still pure and saccharin.

He let go and giggled at the overwhelmed expression on Kihyun’s face. Kihyun’s cheeks were dusted in pink. And his red lips quivered just a little.

Kihyun’s hand slipped down from Hoseok’s nape and came up to press over his own lips. He looked up at Hoseok and his eyes sparkled. “Hoseok,” Kihyun whispered.

Hoseok smiled and crooked his neck to the side, he tipped his chin to encourage other to lay out his thoughts.

Kihyun took a breath and stopped touching his lips, “Can you do that again?”

Hoseok’s eyes widen, surprised but pleased. “Oh my god Kihyun. You don't have to ask like that. Why are you so cute.” Hoseok cooed.

He dipped his head down and captured Kihyun’s lips again. The kiss lasted longer this time. Hoseok’s hand came up to caress Kihyun's face again before it went up to card through Kihyun’s hair. He mussed up Kihyun’s hair, ruffling his pushed back hair and flattening them on Kihyun’s forehead. They felt soft to touch. Kihyun giggled against Hoseok’s lips.

“Wha- what are you doing” Kihyun pushed Hoseok away lightly, easing from the laughter.

Hoseok laughed at the rumpled mess atop kihyun’s head and Kihyun threw both his hands to Hoseok’s face and squeezed his cheeks hard. “Ah it hurt- hurts.”

“See!” baring his teeth in a teasing way, Kihyun laughed more as he continued stretching Hoseok’s cheeks. Squishing them in the process. Hoseok's hands came up to push Kihyun’s hands away but he didn't have a heart when Kihyun was giggling cutely in his downright devilish process of squeezing his cheeks.

Kihyun let go and stepped backwards, bubbling with laughter. And it ringed so sweetly in Hoseok’s ears, gently pulling at his heart strings. If Hoseok didn't know what had intrigued him about the shorter at first, But seeing crinkling eyes going into adorable slits that made way for those little dimples indenting his cheeks, he knew now. Hoseok saw that now for the first time. His heart instantly swelled with endearment.

Yes, Hoseok falls easily. He always does. But with Kihyun, despite he might already be in love, He wants to know more about him. He wants to keep seeing that smile and wants to keep listening to the other's angelic voice. Wants to keep talking like this, freely. Wants to spend more time with him. Wants to discover more of his minuscule details. He wants them to fall together, in love. Maybe it's possible. With time.

“I'll get you back for this.” Hoseok teased feigning annoyance and his lips pulled into a small pout in order to fight the delight.

Kihyun’s hand slid over the railing as he stepped backwards, continued to laugh at Hoseok. The stray pieces of hair over his forehead disheveled, flowed in the air. He looked utterly adorable.

“Have at it.” Kihyun said cockily. Giggles escaped through his pearly white teeth, Before he turned around and ran along the road.

Hoseok snorted, “If i catch you, I'm gonna kiss you again.” Hoseok yelled after him not caring about the people around them. And then he ran too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quite a whimsical fic :p If you reached till the end thank you for reading this ^^


End file.
